


低等欲望

by TINGting000



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 20:12:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TINGting000/pseuds/TINGting000





	低等欲望

最后全队开会还是认为暂时不公布王柳羿第二性别比较好，一切等德杯结束后再说，反正暂时还在假期中不用出现在公众媒体前，而且选手第二性别属于隐私，一般都是当作噱头和八卦出现在大众前，现在宝蓝刚续约，评论中怎么酸的都有，近期还是不要再出什么事情，冷处理一下比较好。

高振宁大声逼逼“我觉得德杯前标记完事得了，这样蓝哥妹味道也就妹人会发现啦。”

“哪有这么容易，他们说标记很痛的诶。”王柳羿拉高了卫衣的领子，掩耳盗铃般遮住后颈被咬得斑驳的那块肌肤，“再说去哪里找人标记我啊，好看又瞎的A这么多吼。”小声逼逼了一句，基地所有人都和看弟弟似的看着喻文波，喻文波长得白，脸红的时候就特别明显。

“我说蓝哥，蓝哥你这个思想有点问题，咋地你还想找别人标记你？”

接下来就是明撕暗秀哥哥们没眼看，晚饭后rank了几把一看时间十二点了宋义进摘下耳机隔着喻文波喊王柳羿回房间，刚分化还是好好休息免得内分泌失调影响明天体检，养生boy担当王柳羿想想有道理洗了澡头上顶着浴巾就回房了。

基本是王柳羿走开的下一秒几个人溜着椅子凑到一块。

“来来来开个群聊，小心别拉上小宝。”

“那啥，晚上需要外边没人的时候群里扣1”

喻文波有些摸不着头脑“啥叫需要外边没人的时候？”

“你那啥完了不洗澡？”

一群人有些嫌弃地看向阿水弟弟，“弟弟就是弟弟啊。”

“我弟NMLGB！！”

“下手轻点啊别把蓝哥掰折了到时候打着石膏去德杯。”

烦人！被特殊关怀的喻文波浑身不自在，但是的确那啥完和蓝哥去洗澡外边有人的话的确不太合适。

下午两人起的时候身上那叫一个惨烈，什么痕迹都有，味道浓得要死，完全不是刚成年的人能玩出来的花样，肌肤上干涸的白色痕迹一大片，一摸过去就碎成粉状，被子和床单已经完全不能看，两个人顶着众人调笑的眼神把东西塞进洗衣机的时候钻地洞的心都有了，看一眼证物都能回想起凌晨时候放肆的样子，不能想不能想，一想就起反应。

喻文波进了房间，王柳羿的床上空荡荡的，自己的床上倒是鼓起了一个小包，虽然没有完全标记，但是临时标记对刚分化的omega来说反应也很强烈，渴望alpha信息素的安抚。王柳羿刚睡着，清瘦的身体陷进软软的床铺中，枕头上盖着喻文波的队服外套，王柳羿趴在上面睡得毫无防备。  
喻文波把房间的灯关掉只留自己床边位置的一盏小壁灯，走到床尾，他还未标记的omega一点戒心都没有地躺在他的床上，身上沾满了他的味道，这是对自己太放心还是咋地？  
掀起床尾的被子喻文波钻进被窝里，视线被ban之后触感就被无限放大。喻文波摸上王柳羿光裸的脚踝，王柳羿皮肤很细，冬天会有点干，但是他知道，等一下王柳羿浑身湿漉漉的样子会有多可爱。脚腕的骨头突出来一块，很性感的弧度，喻文波抓着摸了一下就觉得自己有点硬了。王柳羿的腿没什么肌肉，摸上去软软的，形状线条很漂亮，再往上是膝盖。今天王柳羿的膝盖有点肿，之前两个人用跪趴的姿势太久了，到了下午王柳羿的膝盖甚至有点青，还好现在天气冷王柳羿可以穿长裤，不然完全不能想象基地其他人看到了之后会被调侃成什么样。  
王柳羿趴着睡姿势也很乖，两条腿并拢大腿根还有点空隙，嗯蓝哥看番的时候怎么说来着？绝对领域？  
棉质的内裤薄薄一层包裹着肉乎乎的屁股，喻文波小心翼翼地把它褪到了大腿根往下，露出被自己肏了大半个凌晨的地方。伸出一指轻轻摩挲着会阴处，本就处于发情期的王柳羿没一会儿那处就泛起了水意。  
喻文波拉高王柳羿宽松的套头衫，在他单薄的后背上烙下几个痕迹就亲到了吻了无数遍的后颈的位置。  
后穴虽然被肏了很久，但是小omega刚开荤，身体还不是习惯欢爱的样子，只是一个下午，那处就又闭合得和未经人事一样。但是他喻文波没用润滑剂，他知道他的蓝哥水很多，只要几个亲吻，吻得深一点他的蓝哥就会湿的厉害，忍着害羞分开腿来求他给他多一点疼爱。  
穴口被很轻易地揉开，这具身体和主人一样地没有戒心，这要怎么办，这么乖，应该得到一些奖励的。会阴处神经密集，喻文波轻轻揉了几下，浅眠的人就迷迷糊糊地哼哼唧唧起来。  
清醒的蓝哥在床上害羞又大胆，睡着的蓝哥一样可爱，后穴已经软了下来，夹着喻文波的手指往里面吸。肠壁高热又紧致，喻文波有些想不起第一次进来的时候是怎样欲仙欲死的感觉，他只知道最舒服的永远是这一次。  
肠壁被搅动，敏感点很好找，喻文波按了几下就翻搅起水声来，王柳羿的耳垂被叼着细细啃咬，被舌头舔弄了一会儿王柳羿就浑浑噩噩地醒来，身后耳边的敏感处被人肆意玩弄，身体深处泛起密密麻麻的痒意，这种感觉很陌生，人生前十九年从未感受过，但是这一天里他喜欢的AD给过他最好的回应。  
葱白的手指绞着被单，随着喻文波摸索的节奏指尖也一松一紧，在平整的被子上留下凌乱的雏形。  
“蓝哥醒了？自己把衣服脱掉好不好？”喻文波的阴茎已经完全勃起，肉棒又硬又烫，竖在王柳羿的股缝中上下摩擦着，柱身占满了黏稠清亮的液体，然后握着龟头抵住入口处微微用力就挤进一点，王柳羿的声音压在喉咙里，小小地喊了一句，乖乖地把睡衣脱掉。喻文波又温吞地后退，整根拔了出来，等王柳羿不自觉地撅起屁股往自己阴茎上蹭的时候才又埋了一小截进来。  
“喻文波！才第一天你就欺负我！”  
怎么忍得住不欺负你呢？  
“蓝哥好紧，好像从来没有被人肏过一样。”  
闻言王柳羿侧过头，小脸因为之前趴着的原因被压得有些红，看起来可怜兮兮的，“没有呀，我被肏过了的。”声音里都掺着软糯的撒娇，甚至有点委屈的哭腔，修长的指尖握住喻文波还没有顶进来的那部分捏了捏，“肏得这么痛，才过几小时呀喻文波。”  
不禁撩还爱讲骚话，说的就是喻文波了。喻文波觉得自己在王柳羿身上分分钟涨得发疼，这个人怎么就这么有本事治自己？眼下除了操翻这个撒娇精之外没有任何其他的想法了。  
插进来的阴茎好硬，打桩机似的往身体深处顶，两颗饱满的囊袋撞得那处发烫，喻文波觉得自己温柔不下来了，唯一能给的安慰就是含着他蓝哥的舌尖不住吮吸着。小心翼翼避开贴合的牙套，免得刮出口子来，一边扫荡着王柳羿高热的口腔，一只手拦着王柳羿让他侧过身抬起腿好让自己插得更顺手，王柳羿右腿软啪啪地搭在喻文波支起的大腿上，一只手搂着王柳羿的腰，两个人腰部以下紧紧地贴着，这一切都被被子盖着，让这场激烈的性事看起来没有那么色情。  
平时让喻文波拿个巴掌大的小快递都可以被念体力活啊逼逼十分钟，但是九十多斤的王柳羿喻文波觉得自己可以不用休息地抱着透上一整夜。  
任何体力消耗过大的姿势过了三分钟王柳羿就开始喊累，说自己腰酸，少年的腰很细，两侧有明显向内凹的弧度，但是小腹可以挤出一点软肉，喻文波很喜欢摸那里，往下一点可以抚慰王柳羿勃起的性器，往上一点就是以后为他孕育后代的位置，虽然现在扁平，但是以后总会被他射得鼓起来，然后哄什么都听他的蓝哥给他生个宝宝。  
发情期的欲望总是一阵一阵的，后穴的高潮才能缓解那深入骨髓的饥渴，短短一个下午弟中弟被队里几个哥哥按头补习omega的生理知识。  
虽然王柳羿的敏感点长得很浅，很容易就能把他插得魂都飞掉，但是生殖腔在很深的位置，只有少数几个进得很深的体位才能顶到，是个omega都怕疼，王柳羿没有被肏过生殖腔，但是对于那个地方依旧好奇渴望带着点害怕，但是如果是喻文波的话，什么都没关系，疼一点也没关系，自己忍得住的。  
喻文波咬着王柳羿厚厚的下唇，带着点哄骗和撒娇的意味，“蓝哥，我想标记你。”  
“杰克哥你不要一边顶那里一边问好不好，很羞耻诶。”双手捂住脸，拒绝回应这个问题，白嫩的手背都泛起好看的艳色了，浑身上下都印着被狠狠疼爱过的痕迹。王柳羿肩膀上还留着凌晨时候啃上去的印记，像是野兽给自己的领地留下标志，喻文波既想把王柳羿藏得好好的不让任何人窥视，又恨不得所有人都知道这个刚分化的omega被自己肏得又软又乖，这么听话，这么好的一个人是我的，给你看看，但是你不能觊觎。  
喻文波就着插入的姿势退出来一点把王柳羿转过来，细长的腿搭上自己的胳膊，压下身继续不停耸动着，亲吻从脖子一路往下，越亲越色情，明明没有用力，但是留下的痕迹就是很重，吻上胸口乳尖的时候王柳羿这个人都往上弹了弹，下一秒又被喻文波死死按住，像是猎物般被俘虏连挣扎都很轻微，顺从地挺起胸膛把奶头往对方嘴里送。乳尖被舔玩得涨得有一倍大，和这样青涩的身体一点都不大，骚的要命。明明什么东西都吸不出来，但是喻文波吸得很用力，另外一边也用手指揉捏着，王柳羿小声说“杰克哥轻一点呀，好像破皮了。”  
闻言，喻文波也只是轻轻舔了两下，就换了一边继续。真是个弟弟，王柳羿抱着埋在胸口咬个不停的AD的头，喻文波真是该剪头发了，手指压着发尾转了两圈还有多，喻文波弄疼他了他就轻轻扯两下，结果双腿被分开到一个非常羞耻的角度被肏得更加用力，吓得王柳羿赶紧揉揉刚刚扯的地方讨饶。  
电竞选手不怎么运动，很少会有满头大汗的时候，喻文波撑在他身上，支着的手臂微微用力，胳膊隆起了一点点好看的肌肉线条，阴茎插得很深，王柳羿想他轻一点结果被顶得只能喊出一点除了助兴之外没啥意义的呻吟，一滴汗从年轻alpha的额角滑落，顺着好看的下巴滴了下来砸到王柳羿的嘴角。  
淡淡的咸味。  
王柳羿不由自主地双腿盘上喻文波的腰，迎合着对方进攻的节奏夹着屁股，体内躁动不安的地方被贴心地照顾，“杰克哥，再快一点。”  
老子今天他妈要死在这个人身上了。  
身下无意识呻吟着的omega很快就高潮了，后穴内涌出的液体在抽插间被拍着沫沫粘在两个人相连的位置，喻文波被绞了出来，但是抽动并没有停止，半硬的性器依旧捣着柔软的肠壁，有意拉长两个人高潮的快感。  
喻文波头发都汗湿了，几缕都粘在额角，像是体育课上刚打完篮球的男生，真好看，是每个人都无法拒绝的那种好看。  
“杰克哥……”  
喻文波俯下身去亲他，王柳羿平时说话声音就小，床上更是，不贴得近些都听清，那从喉咙里憋出来的声响都不一定有他下面被肏出来的水声大。  
“蓝哥怎么了？太重了？”AD认真反省，明明很轻，而且刚射过也没那么硬，没道理弄痛他蓝哥。  
王柳羿细细的胳膊勾着喻文波的脖子，和他咬耳朵，“杰克哥好帅呀。”  
这他妈是什么批话。喻文波喉头上下动了动，居然有些说不出话来，心脏剧烈地鼓动两下震得胸口都有些疼。  
怎么会这么开心呢。  
没有人会拒绝被喜欢的人夸奖。  
喻文波年少成名，当主播不开摄像头，一心想让人注意他的技术，后来签约了，开摄像头之后跟着来了一批所谓的颜粉，游戏不会打每天刷一些有的没的弹幕，少年总是用一些粗话来回避对他颜值的夸奖，其实内心除了坚持用实力说话之外多多少少有点小害羞。  
但是他的小omega亲他，和他说他肏他的样子好帅，喻文波只觉得心脏都涨涨的。平时不好意思接受的赞美，此刻都变成他最想要得到承认。他让自己的omega觉得满足。  
床头的枕头被掀到地上，alpha用不容拒绝的力量抓着王柳羿背对着自己跪在上，王柳羿没跪稳，胳膊撑着墙，转过头就被喻文波吻住，年轻的身体迅速伏了上来，鼓动的胸膛贴上王柳羿的后背，跪着的双腿被强势顶开，王柳羿一软就坐到了喻文波大腿上，跪着的双膝被分开到一个无法着力的位置，往前是冰冷粗糙的墙壁，往后就落进喻文波的怀里。  
松开被亲肿的唇瓣，喻文波把下巴搁着王柳羿肩头，一挺胯又硬起来的性器又插了进来。  
“蓝哥别用力，坐下来。”  
也没法儿用力啊！！体力渣王柳羿不确定自己的坚持有没有超过一分钟就抖着大腿撑不住了一下子坐下来只觉得喻文波的阴茎抖插进小腹深处了。  
这一下可真的疼，和之前王柳羿为了让喻文波轻一点撒娇喊疼完全不一样的疼，没有发育好的生殖腔被强硬地顶开一条缝，“好疼！喻文波好疼！！”  
被压着的王柳羿挣扎两下，双手被喻文波反剪到身后，哭得通红的包子脸转过来疯狂控诉，但是喻文波动得更加猛烈，越插越深，龟头整个顶进生殖腔，被更加细腻紧致的软肉包裹吮吸，王柳羿第一次看到喻文波这么侵略性的眼神。  
“乖，等一下再亲你，转过去，我要咬你了。”  
没有亲吻的安抚，王柳羿可怜兮兮地咬着唇。像是医生给你打针前还拿棉球在皮肤上来回擦拭，后颈那处腺体现在就被喻文波舔着，不知道哪一会儿会被咬一口。  
自己才刚分化第一天，甚至不到24小时，突如其来的不安让王柳羿的眼泪掉得更凶了。  
身后的人叹了一口气，细碎的亲吻落到脸侧，插入的动作慢了下来，但是没有停止，每一下依旧进得很深，阴茎大半都挤进了更为狭窄的生殖腔，火热又贪婪地绞着喻文波的性器。  
两个人又吻到一起，绵软的哭声压在喉咙里，所有的害怕都被一一安抚，喻文波轻声哄着“有点疼，忍一下好不好？”  
“喻文波……”  
原来自己的名字被他在高潮的时候念出来是这种味道啊。  
年轻的alpha的结迅速涨大，把生殖腔口堵死射进去一大泡的精液把生殖腔撑得满满的，腔内高热的软肉仿佛贪婪的舌头嘬着喻文波的龟头，怎么形容这种感觉啊，就是爽啊。  
“啊！喻文波！！够了够了，不要啦！”无力的拒绝只能被欺负得更狠，王柳羿在喻文波床上或许永远也学不会这点吧。两个人十指相扣握到一起，王柳羿的眼泪有点不受控制地掉下来，这个少年标记自己了，这是自己的alpha了。  
成结的一瞬间腺体也被咬破了，alpha的信息素沿着血液流淌到身体各处，充斥了一整天的蜂蜜味终于渐渐淡了下来，以后就只有自己能让王柳羿发情，只有自己能闻到王柳羿甜甜的味道了。  
两个人汗湿的人一齐倒向床铺，抱在一起的时候又黏又腻，王柳羿枕在喻文波胸口，被子被踢到床尾也没人去拿，还好屋内暖气开得大两个人一身汗也不冷。王柳羿赤身裸体只盖着喻文波的队服，从头到脚都是被肏熟了的样子。


End file.
